Dark Rose
by KuroValentine
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a rich Aristocrat who takes in Amu who was known as the Dark Rose in her orphanage. As they live together their relationship becomes a father & daughter, and to something even further and forbidden than that...
1. Prologue

Dark Rose

Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a rich Aristocrat who takes in Amu who was known as the Dark Rose in her orphanage. As they live together their relationship becomes a father & daughter, and to something even further and forbidden than that...

Prologue

"Amu! Are you ready for the road trip?"

"Mom! Wait a moment! I need to get my hat!"

The Hinamori family decided to go on a vacation during the summer. Little Amu was only eight, and her parents: Midori and Tsumugu were in the mid thirties. They had finally saved enough money to afford a family outing. They wanted to go to Okinawa, a place entirely different than Tokyo.

"Okay mama! Let's go!" Amu shouted.

"Slow down Amu, Okinawa isn't going anywhere."

Midori Hinamori was a petite young woman with small glasses. She looked like a caring and loving mother at five three.

"Papa, are you ready yet?"

Tsumugu Hinamori stood at five six in baggy jeans and a loose sweatshirt. His face looking carefree as usual, you could read his emotions easily.

"This is the last thing we need for the trip, after this, we'll leave."

"Yay!"

This was a regular outing with the family. The Hinamoris were riding along the streets, singing music without a care in their minds.

Until something tragic happened.

They were at a red light, they waited until the light turned green. They didn't expect anything, then their light turned green, as Tsumugu stepped on the gas petal, an imcoming car speeding at fifty-five miles per hour couldn't break and hit right into the Hinamori family. Their car was spinning until it hit a light pole. The impact killed Tsumugu instantly, but Midori and Amu were injured. The car started to heat up, steam rising from the engine. Midori saw this and rushed to the back, took out the crying Amu and made a run for it. The car caught on fire, but didn't cause an explosion. Midori held Amu in her arms on the floor.

People began to gather around and saw Midori and Amu on the floor.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

Minutes later, medics came and put Midori and Amu in the car. When they arrived at the hospital, Amu was inspected with minor burns and a broken arm. Amu waited outside her mom's room to see if she was okay, then she heard talking.

"Poor child, she lost her dad in the impact and now her mom has passed away."

Amu's heart sank as she heard about her family. She stood up and started to walk away because she knew if she waited, nothing could bring her parents back. She waited in her hospital bed, eager to know what her fate was. Then, a faint knocking on her door was heard.

"I'm coming in."

The nurse came from the door and approached Amu.

"Amu, I'm sorry to say but we just called your relatives and they said they couldn't take you in. So now, you have to go to the orphanage."

"Typical. My relatives don't care for me anyways, it was coming."

Soon, she began to hate adults and pity.

A week later, Amu was accepted into the orphanage with her broken arm.

"Hmm, an eight year old girl with a broken arm at my orphanage, how come you didn't stay at the hospital until you were fully healed?"

"Cause the hospital doesn't want a kid with no parents? This world is filled with people like that."

Because of Amu's attitude and personality, she was called the 'Dark Rose' And no one had ever thought of adopting her until a week had a passed.

A young Aristocrat, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, was only fourteen, and yet he managed his family business with his parents gone. He often donated thousands of dollars to the orphanages for kids that had no family. His reason for donating? He felt sympathetic. He is in the same position as them but he had money. The way Ikuto picks orphanages in by choosing the ones with the lowest funds and the most children.

Before Ikuto donates the money, he looks around to see if he deserves the money. So at this moment, Ikuto makes his rounds, with his servant, Hikaru, by his side.

"Look, it's young master Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

"So he chose this orphanage."

As the caretakers of the orphanage gossip, Ikuto overhears about one girl, the one known as the 'Dark Rose'. Ikuto lightly taps a woman to get her attention.

"Excuse me lady, where is this 'Dark Rose'?"

"Hmm.. right now she should be in her room."

"Take me to her."

"Oh, all right."

The woman led the way as Ikuto and Hikaru followed. They passed by many rooms, nearly all of them empty.

"Usually, the kids go out and play but Dark Rose always stayed in her room."

"_Hmph, she must be really miserable then."_ Ikuto thought.

The woman lightly knocked on her room. "I'm coming in. You have a guest."

No answer. The lady looked at them but then turned around and walked into her room. She sat there, on the bed, reading with her left arm. She looked fair-skinned and very petite. Ikuto then thought: "Why is she in this orphanage?"

"What do you want; can't you see that I want to be alone?"

"Yes, but this boy wanted to see you."

"Fine, he can stay, but I want the adults out."

The lady looked shocked but hurt, but she listened to her and Hikaru followed the lady out.

'_Huh, pink hair and a dark personality. No wonder that her name is Dark Rose._' Ikuto thought.

The pink haired girl closed her book and then looked at Ikuto.

"You look like my age, are you an orphan too?" She asked.

"Somewhat. My parents are gone too. What happened to yours, if you don't mind me asking?"

She paused for a second and a tear fell on her hand. She started crying to herself, it looks like she was holding back. '_So she is human after all.' _Ikuto thought. Then Ikuto walked even closer to her and patted her on the back. He slowly started to stop patting her back and brought her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I asked, I won't do it again."

Amu smiled and slowly put her hand on his back, indirectly telling him thank you.

"You know, I don't even know your name."

"Amu Hinamori."

A new day begins. Young Master Ikuto Tsukiyomi arrived at the orphanage early, with Hikaru assisting him, they could do anything. Ikuto walked in the orphanage to the lady who was the caretaker of the place.

"Can I help you?"

"I would like to adopt a girl."

"Girl? Which one? Ami, Rei, Makoto, Sakura, Nina….."

"The one named Amu Hinamori."

After the name was stated, she paused for a second and looked at him again.

"Her? Why?"

"She interests me. Unique."

"Well, you're a kid, you can't adopt kids your own age."

"Hikaru." Ikuto asked.

"Yes. Young Master Ikuto is the president of Tsukiyomi Corps. Despite his age, he is very wealthy."

She was flabbergasted after his speech. Speechless for a second.

"So now, can you give me Amu Hinamori?"

She then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Moka, send Dark Rose here with her bags packed up, she's getting adopted."

She hung up the phone and then set up the forms for Ikuto to sign up for adoption.

"All we need is a fee of ninety-five dollars for an adoption fee and your signature."

Ikuto did as he was told and pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket.

"Here's a thousand of dollars. Keep the change."

Ikuto left the money on the counter and then walked into the waiting room.

"Let me go! I can walk by myself!"

"Oh, there's Amu."

"Who in the right mind wants to adopt me?"

As she walked down the stairs, she saw Ikuto and Hikaru by his side.

"Spunky as ever Amu."

"You! What are you doing here?"

Ikuto lifted the form in front of Amu.

"You're out of here, I adopted you."

"But you're my age! You can't adopt me!"

Hikaru held out his hand between Ikuto and Amu.

"Allow me to intervene. This young man here is the leader of Tsukiyomi Corps. So in a way, he is an adult."

"I wasn't really lying to you. I'm fourteen but I live with my servant, Hikaru. So I hope you don't mind living with us." Ikuto smiled.

Amu smiled.

"No, of course I don't mind. I like you. Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Well Ikuto-nii, I know we'll get along well."

'_Ikuto-nii? Already with the honorifics? Well, I really don't mind.'_

Their relationship started as strangers. And now, they are becoming family and possibly more.

Notes:

Da Da Da! My new fanfiction! I've always wanted to write it, for a while now. I finally got a storyline for it and a title too! Dark Rose. When I thought of writing it, I thought of Amu's personality dark but beautiful. Then I saw a rose. I got the name from my friend, Patricia, she drew a character and named her 'Dark Rose'. And so I asked her permission and she said yes! =w= I hope you'll enjoy this story. The interesting parts will occur soon, I promise! I'll also try to update The Curse of the Black Cat. Read and Review! Review if you like it! XD


	2. Chapter 1: First Date

Yo! So this story finally starts. :D This is in Ikuto's perspective. Oh yeah, Ikuto is 20, Amu is 14 and Hikaru is 27. (XD Too old!) Let's begin~

Chapter 1: First Date

Six years later...

I can hear the sounds of the birds chirping and the sun glaring in my eyes. Great, another day. I slowly rised from my king sized bed with a canopy above me. I pulled back my hair, in a way feeling more tired than usual. Then faint knocking appeared at my door.

"Who is it?" I said sluggishly.

"Hikaru, sir."

"Don't hesitate to come in, Hikaru."

"Yes, but you were sleeping soundly and since it's the weekend, I urge you to sleep in."

I groaned. "Where's Amu?"

"In her room, she's sleeping in as well."

"Hmm, she's changed so much hasn't she?"

"It's been six years ever since you brought her to this household so her personality has changed."

"Of course it would change but her Dark Rose side, I haven't seen it ever since the day I first talked to her."

"Ikuto-nii!"

The sound of running approached my room quickly. It was Amu in her pajamas with her pink hair trussled all over her face. She then leaped on my bed and pulled me into a hug.

"Ikuto~ Can you take me to an amusement park today?"

"I'm sorry, but I have business to take care of."

Amu frowned at me but then smiled.

"Oh well, then I'll just stay with you like this until you get ready~"

I sat there realizing now that something oft was on my chest. I didn't want to look down to know what it was but instantly, perverted thoughts uprised in my head. I could feel myslef getting hotter and hotter. _This is bad. I have to get out of bed before things get out of hand._

"Amu, I have to get ready, so please excuse me..."

I pushed Amu off me and stood up and headed straight to the bathroom. _Oh Kami-sama... When did she grow all those curves? In the past six years I have lived with her, how come I didn't notice? she's a beautiful girl... shit. _

_I have to stop thinking about her like this. _

_She's like my daughter, everyone who lived around me thought that she was my child._

I sighed. "I should get a girlfriend."

"Indeed sir."

I turned to the right an saw Hikaru. I got startled for a second but then realized that he was here the whole time.

"Should I set you upwith one of your pending dates?"

I thought about it long and hard. I shouldn't be attracted to someone who's like my daughter.

"Yes, go ahead."

"It will be arranged shortly."

Hikaru left but then came back in less than five minutes.

"Your date is Yamabuki Saaya, a wealthy owner of a clothes company."

"Yamabuki Saaya," I repeated. "What time is the date?"

"Twenty minutes sir at the restaurant across the park."

"That fancy restaurant? Got it."

I suited up in casual clothing. Skinny jeans, multiple belts around my waist and black shoes. along with a black shirt and a gold necklace that's always around my neck including sunglasses that concealed my blue eyes from the public.

"Hikaru, is this good?"

"Excellent, Master Ikuto. No one will reconize you."

"Hmm."

As I walked doen the stairs, Amu was downstairs in a pink dress and black hair pins.

"Amu, are you going out too?" I asked.

"Yep! I'm going out with a boy from my class, he asked me out on a date and todays that day!"

"Oh really? Where are you meeting him?"

"At the park."

"Oh then, let me walk you to the park. My meeting plcae is just across the street."

"Really? Yay! Ikuto-nii is going to walk me to my date!"

Amu sounded so excited. And of course without hesitating, she held on to my hand and led me toward the front door. We both waved out hands to Hikaru, telling him that we'll see him later. We both walked down the sidewalk, linking arms. It was Amu's idea, not mine.

"Ikuto-nii, can I try something on you?"

Her voice was so innocent and beautiful.

_I couldn't deny her._

"Sure, go ahead."

Amu then unlinked our arms and weaved her hand with mine. Holding hands like this means 'boyfriend and girlfriend'.

"I always wanted to try this out. Espicially with someone I love."

I looked at her. Love? Wait cool down, not that way, family love. I didn't want to brush her off, so I kept holding on to her hand until we get to her destined place. You kept hearing comments about us, walking down the sidewalk. Things such as: "whoa, an older man with a younger woman" and "he's hot". I frankly didn't care. they could stare as long as they want. then I felt Amu's hand pulsate, clenching me tighter. She hated this unwanted attention. even when we're holding hands, people never got the message. Then I stopped walking. amu felt that I was holding her back and stopped as well. I approached her cheek and lightly kissed her. _Should I be honestly be doing this to her? No matter, if people finally get the message, that's good enough for me._

"Ikuto-nii..."

Amu started to blush. how cute. Then I moved forward, dragging her with me. I smiled at her telling her not to worry about it. now we finally arrived at the park.

"Thank you, Ikuto-nii..."

"Don't worry about it. Go enjoy yourself."

Then I kneeled on one knee and lightly kissed her hand.

"See you later then." I smiled.

I stood up and started walking toward the restaurant. I looked back every now and then to see if her date arrived. He did arrive, a blond. He'd better treat her well. Well, now knowing that's she's in good hands, I stopped at a stop light waiting for the chance to cross. I put my hands in my pockets and looked forward. I could hear the girls talk about my looks and boys talking about business and girls. For some reason, I always ignored my surroundings when I walked but this time, I couldn't. Maybe the fact that Amu was near probably made me cautious. I arrived at the place minutes later after I left Amu. I checked to see if my date was here. She was of course. The waiter escorted me to our table and I could see that Saaya Yamabuki was a red-brunette with curls whow as wearing a very revealing dress and her chest, sticking out. It's very obvious that she's wearing a push-up. (Learned about push-ups from Amu)

"Have you been waiting long?"

"Oh no! I just got here!" she cried.

Then a waiter approached on my right ear saying: "She has been here for twenty minutes already."

"I see, thank you."

_Twenty minutes? Who comes at a date twenty minutes early?_

"Yamabuki-san...'Oh, just call me Saaya!" She intervened.

"Okay, Saaya-san, do you want something to drink?"

"Oh! Yes!"

I just noticed that she had a glass of water on the table already.

"Ikuto-kun, can you pick up my lipstick on the floor? It's near your feet."

"Sure."

As I reached to pick it up, I rose back up slowly and gave it back to her. But then I noticed that her glass of water is gone.

"Here you go. Anyways, wine?"

"Of course!"

I then called for the waiter and ordered the best wine.

"So Ikuto-kun, I 've heard that your company has flourished for many years."

"Yes, it expands everyday."

"What does your company make if you don't mind me asking?"

"Cosmetics and perfume. I believe women should look and smell beautiful, such as people like you."

She blushed at that comment. _God, why am I such a flirt?_

"Umm..."

I looked up to see her looking down with her face all red.

"What is it?" I smiled.

"Well, are you looking for a girlfriend currently?"

"If I wasn't would I have gone out with you?"

"Well, no..."

"My servant had to set up several dates with other girls for me. So I'm trying to find the one..."

She put her hands on mine.

"I can be the one! Can you go out with me?"

_Isn't this a bit sudden? Well, a trial wouldn't hurt..._

"Sure, we'll try if it works or not."

"Yay! Then since we're boyfriend and girlfriend, can I kiss you?"

She looked persistant, I felt that she wouldn't let it go until I agreed.

"It isn't my policy to kiss girls that I started to go out with within three minutes."

"Can't you make an exception for me?"

That didn't stop her from kissing me, then she got out of her chair and approached me. She held me shoulders so that I couldn't move. As I thought, it's rude to refuse her. I looked out the window to see Amu with her date and another guy with him. Who's he? I never seen him before. He then touched her face and then Amu slapped it away. Then he forcefully grabbed her wrists. _What the hell? Where's the blond kid? _I looked to the right and the guy's henchmen were holding him back.

Not good.

As I looked out the window, I noticed that she was still leaning towards me, but then I held her mouth and covered it up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now."

I lightly pushed her off and then I flipped backwards to get out of the chair. I then pulled out a card from my back pocket of my jeans and put it on the table.

"Here's my card, call me up anytime."

I dashed off to the front door rushing to Amu.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

I turned back for a second, "To save a precious person!"

After crying out my reason, I kept on running to Amu. The cars were driving at full speed, blocking the crosswalk.

"Shit!"

I kept on running jumping over the cars that kept on riding. I did multiple spins and flips to prevent myself form getting hurt. I was glad to have learned karate and Tae Kwon Do cause without them, I'd probably would have died. I finally reached the park then I jumped and kicked the guy that was holding Amu, in the head. He dropped heavily and was sent four yards away from us.

"Amu, are you alright?"

"Ikuto-nii! What are you doing here!"

"I saw you with this guy and it looked like he was attacking you."

"Bastard, you kicked out leader cold!"

The two guys that were holding Amu's date back pushed him to the side and charged at me.

"Heh, you're fools if you're charging at me."

One of them charged at me with a fist aiming for my head. I then ducked and did a low kick causing him to fall. The other one came at me with a knife and aimed for my face again. He grazed my cheek for a bit but then I dodged right and upper-cutted him. It naturally knocked him out cold on the floor. All three of them were on the grass unconcious. I looked at them, having the urge to hurt them even more.

"Ikuto-nii..."

I flinched and then turned to Amu. She was shaking. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. She cried quietly into my chest, without looking at her date. I looked over to him.

"Hey, can you come over tomorrow at out house to check on her?"

"Sure, anything for her. Since I couldn't do anything."

I pulled out a different card from before. My professional card, with the address we lived on.

"Don't blame yourself, you did your best."

I patted him on the head, cajoling him.

"I'll give you a ride back."

Then I lifted my hand off his head and pulled out my phone with my right hand while amu was against my chest with my left arm around her back. I dialed teo numbers and pressed the 'call' button.

"Hikaru, send a car to the park."

Five minutes later, Hikaru came with a black car. He approached me and helped Amu into the car. I gently escorted her into the vehicle, and closed the door behind me.

"Master Ikuto, should I call the police?"

"Nah, send them to the company's basement. I'll teach them to never mess with my rose. Hikaru, send uh Amu's date home."

"Umm. My name is Tadase Hotori."

"Okay then, send Tadase home. I'll meet you at the house when I'm finished. Hikaru, my motorcycle."

"Yes. Send the motorcycle."

It arrived before me in less than a minute. Hikaru then threw me a helmet and I signaled that I'll see you guys home. I then put the helmet on and then warmed up the engine. I took off and rode all the way to the company. By the time I arrived at the basement, all three guys were tied to the chairs with bags on their heads.

"Didn't your moms teach you never touch what's not yours? Next time, I won't let you off scot free, so think twice before you hit on a pink haired girl. Catch my drift?"

I said these words with hatred. But those words started to make them quiver and too scared to talk but then one of them spoke in broken words.

"Y-y-y-yes s-s-sir..."

I smirked and walked out the door.

"Release them and make sure you catch their names." I told a guard.

"Yes sir."

Now since I finished dealing with them, I decided to head home. I walked up the stairs until I was on the driveway of my company. I put on my helemt and reved up the engine. I kicked off with my right foot and rode home. The wind felt nice against my body, speeding going as fast as my bike could take me. Because of my speeding, I got hom in less than five minutes. My company's pretty far from the house but because I went a hundred miles per hours, it wasn't really a problem. I entered the key code to open the gate and then walked in. Yeah I know, high security. Well, I've had incidents that included kidnapping to robberies. So I had Hikaru set it up for me. I walked up the front door steps to arrive that the doors were opening up wide for me as I walked in. Hikaru is standing on the staircase, with his pose straight and flawless.

"How's Amu?"

"She's in her room, resting."

"I'll go check on her."

"As you wish."

I walked up the stairs and walked to Amu's room. Her room was across mine so just in case something happens, I can protect her. I knocked on her door. No answer. Maybe she's , this isn't going to stop me from seeing her. I opened the door to see that she was sleeping in her bed quietly. I approached her noticed that her hair is glimmering in the moonlight. Beautiful. The name 'Dark Rose' suited her. even though I haven't seen her dark personality, her resembling like a rose is still prominent to me. just by looking at her, my heart is beating fast. Damn it. she's so beautiful, I wonder how much I should hold back? I tried to restrain myself for doing anything rash. So I did a simple light head 's enough, nothing else, I shouldn't do anything that came into contact with her lips, body and other things I shouldn't mention. I walked out lightly closing the door behind me. I got undressed and put on a wife beater and baggy sweats. I kept my necklace on my neck. I had never taken it off because it was a keepsake from my dad. I went to bed and I knew I would sleep soundly tonight because all the things I did today.

I woke up to light creaking on my bed. My arm was on my face, covering my eyes. As I sat up with my arms pushing me up, Amu was crawling on my bed.

"Amu? What are you doing here?"

"Ikuto-nii, how come my heart hurts? Whenever I am with you, it felt that life couldn't be better. Is it wrong to call you mine? Even though we're six years apart and you're like my father?"

"Huh?"

Amu leaned forward to kiss me. Oh man, I'm not sure whether to stop or to continue. My heart says yes, my conscience says no.

This love, I'm not sure whether it's pure or not.

Notes:

Hehe, Chapter 1. So I decided to change the storyline. It makes things less complicated. I'll make this a forbidden love rather than a on/off relationship. Read and review! :D


End file.
